


Blood Kiss for a Black Rose

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eventual smut and fluff, M/M, Vampire AU, aftermaths of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new colour gang rises in order to demolish a new threat. A suspected vampire, leaving bodies drained and burnt to a crisp. Shinra brings a team of misfits and enemies together to find the monster, heal old wounds and clear the way for a bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers! Enjoy!

A sweet moan filled the air of the dark ally, the woman's eyes fluttering shut and her body pressed softly against the wall outside the club. Soft lips ravaged her neck as her figure was caressed, brown curled hair pushed out of the way from her neck as he kissed down her exposed chest and cleavage of her skimpy cherry red cocktail dress, black lacy bra peeking out the top.

The man was like a shadow, dark hair and plain clothes, not tall or special seeming at a glance, but so different to the rest. That cheeky smirk, those dangerous lustful eyes like pools of blood had stolen her body, mind, and soul. His gentle hands held her waist and groped her behind softly, making her moan again. He chuckled at the sound, drinking her moans and pants, kissing up her neck to the side of her mouth. She could feel his smirk on her soft skin.

"I'm going to drink you dry~" She moaned again, body hot like a furnace despite the cool air and oddly cold lips on her skin. An equally cold hand gripped her thigh as he nuzzled and licked her jugular, both moaning. "Scream for me, my dear?" His silky voice made her shivered in anticipation.

He chuckled silently to himself, this was the best part, his favorited, though a little scream would make it even better.

"Uuuh-huh-!-" Stunned silent her body froze as he bit down on her throat, fangs piercing the thin flesh as he held her against the wall far harder than before.

Humans were so much better like this, unable to move, unable to breath. Like flies caught in a web being devoured. She gasped and her body jolted futilely as he drained every last drop of warmth, dropping the empty pale shell of bone and flesh that had held his meal.

The red eyed ravenette licked the corner of his mouth, savouring the last drop of fine red.

"No scream? Ahhh what a shame! Women like you are so selfish, having all the fun and leaving your partner to please you. But I still love you none the less! I love all my precious humans! Such a shame you had to be sacrificed to contain my hunger. Your life was a waste of parties and men anyway. It's why your mother died of shame you know?" Izaya smile sinisterly to himself, picking up the dead body bridal style and doing a twirl before throwing it up into the dumpster unceremoniously. The limp body fell straight in with an echoing thud, dulled by the club’s loud music. "Goodnight my dear! Shall I warm you?" The ruby eyed man took a bottle of cheap hard liquor left in the ally by a hobo or drunk no doubt and emptied it into the dumpster, followed by a piece of burning paper he had lit with his lighter. Slowly the flames grew, licking over the girl’s dead body and other trash. Like all dumpster fires it would die out itself, but he did like to stay a while and watch the body roast.

Izaya sighed blissfully, walking off in the direction of his condo in the night, moon high as he bathed in its illumination, avoiding street lights by habit.

The coppery taste still lingered on his tongue, sweet yet bitter, so full of warmth and life. How he loved the taste of human blood. How he loved his humans.

 

§

 

"I'm sure your all wondering why I've summoned you." For once Shinra looked serious, comically so. He stood before the group, hands on the table as he slowly rose his head to see them all.

Celty shrugged to the group, helmet on to both appear more human and avoid the embarrassment of her smoke spreading.

"Dotachin-"

"Don't call me that. It's Kadota."

"-and your active Dollars group." Erika and Walker nodded excitedly, sitting beside him.

"Izaya, informant of Shinjuki. Shizuo, 'Beast of 'Buko'."

"What you just call me?!" Shinra flinched and covered his face as Shizuo shot up. "It's bad enough not breaking you when you said I couldn't tear the Flea to pieces when he's sitting just across the table!" Celty rushed to Shizuo's side to calm the blond and Shinra coughed a little shaken.

"Namie-"

"Don't tell all these freaks my name."

"Head of-"

"Don't go telling people where I work." Shinra flinched at the warning tone.

"S-She's a chemist basically and Izaya's personal assistant." Namie seemed fine with that and returned to siting looking smug with her nose high.

"T-Tom-san, a member of dollars and Shizuo's current boss in the debt collecting business."

"You're part of Dollar too?" Shizuo said surprised.

"Who isn't." Izaya cut in as Tom nodded. Namie coughed. "No one cares about you." She glared to her boss in annoyance.

"Simon, ummm. I don't know his last name but he owns Russian Sushi." Simon nodded agreeing with Shinra, towering above the group and making his chair look like a child's plaything.

"Sushi good."

"Kida Masomi, General of the yellow scarves colour gang."

"Your part of Yellow scarves!?" Mikado stared at his blond friend in shock.

"And Ryuugami Mikado, leader of Dollars." Shinra continued.

"You’re the leader of Dollars!?" The two teens stared at each other, having been so unaware of both being the one about to start a war on the other.

"Awkward." Walker said, using a long tone to emphasize.

"Way to ruin my fun Shinra." Izaya pouted as his master plan for turning Ikebukuro to chaos dissipated. Shinra shrugged with a nervous laugh, amazingly able to anger the whole table with only introductions.

"I-I'm Shinra and this is my beloved-Ouff-! C-Celty." Shinra held his side where he had been elbowed and smiled sheepishly as tables majority glared at him. He coughed to clear his throat and gathered his courage. "I have an important matter to discuss with you all." He paused for dramatic effect. "For over half a decade now-"

"That's barely six years." Izaya cut in with an unimpressed expression. Only Shizuo appeared to be fooled by the doctors exaggerated words. Shinra coughed again and stood tall.

"I have been monitoring the deaths of young women in the area."

"That's creepy." Erika commented. "Is there a zombie apocalypse or not! That's the only reason we're here." Walker nodded.

"I said it was better than a zombie, let me finish my speech."

"That’s why it's a zombie apocalypse. A city of zombies is better than one!" Walker said, using his finger to emphasize the one.

"No one cares, get to the point." Dotachin said looking bored.

"As I was saying, through doing this I have noticed a pattern. Back in my last Raira days the deaths were every second week on average, sometimes more, sometimes none. Ever since there had been a similar pattern, but only now was I able to recover a body in good condition."

"What are you saying? We're dealing with a serial killer in the area? Big deal." Shizuo was bored now and becoming testy.

"Of sorts. A very special kind. If you'll turn your attention to the screen." The monitor behind Shinra was switched on and a picture appeared. The naked woman's body was badly burnt and roasted on the skin, but still intact.

"You called us all in to see naked dead girls, really?" Kida looked certifiably unimpressed.

"Bad." Simon said looking disappointed at Shinra. Shinra sighed and switched to the next picture, closer to the chest area.

"Really?" Kida asked.

"Men are disgusting." Namie looked away.

"Very bad." Simon agreed.

"This is serious! Back in Raira three girls went missing at different times on the fortnightly dot. Three innocent children dead by this monster. And plenty since. Please take this a little seriously?" The room went quiet. "Thank you. As you can see from her wounds this woman was viciously burnt, which is the reasons I have been unable to recover any other body's, besides bones and teeth. This killer usually dumps the body's in dumpsters and leaves them to burn, destroying any evidence also."

"And no one's noticed?" Shizuo asked, sounding suspicious of Shinra's story.

"Young women go missing all the time." Shinra said shrugging.

"Plus Shinra has all the evidence." Izaya said looking at the other with a smirk, making the doctor laugh nervously.

"And you've only found women?" Mikado asked intrigued.

"No, but predominately."

"Every second week?"

"Not always but I always stay in Shinjuki and Ikebukuro when I look. There is the possibility the killer had a wider range or I don't find the remnants."

"What else is so intriguing about the body that you took pictures?" Namie asked, seeming disgusted still.

"I'm glad you asked Namie-san. This body has been completely drained of blood. Not a drop left, and through one drainage point. The jugular, through these." He close-upped on the throat, revealing two parallel holes.

"You are not suggesting what I think you are." Dotachin asked looking pained.

Shinra seemed to have the tables attention so decided to drop the bomb.

"We, are dealing with a vampire!" The table groaned. "The unholy monstrous demon spawn of Satan in our midst that is our duty to crush! We must-"

"Enough Shinra, there's no such thing as vampires. The only monster here is Shizu-chan."

"You little-!" Celty stopped Shizuo before he could attack Izaya for what he had said.

"Oh yeah? We have a headless Dullahan fairy, the human hulk and a demon possessed sword in Ikebukuro alone. Who's to say there aren't other mythical creatures out there?" Shinra said confidently, convincing at least some of the table.

"I'm not a-!" Celty showed Shizuo her PDA in a panic and the blond seemed to calm a bit and sit back down.

Izaya 'tch'ed.

"It's probably just the local Satanist group doing blood drinking rituals!" Izaya said, seeming irritated. That put Shizuo in a good mood at least.

"There's a local Satanist group?" Mikado asked looking a little shaken.

"Bad." Simon said.

"Oh yeah! I know them, they work mainly in Shinjuku!" Erika announced. Half the table gave her an iffy glance.

"That's a possibility, but the wound is very specific in type and the fortnightly pattern suggests their hunger span. We will have to investigate." Shinra announced. Izaya sighed again, still seeming on edge.

"There's no such thing but if it means so much to you I can find their next whereabouts, or Erika could infiltrate I'm sure." Izaya commented light-heartedly.

"Oo, oo! Can I?!" The otaku looked like a child told they could open a Christmas present a day early.

"No." Dotachin and Tom both sighed out.

"Very good. I will contact you all when we have the time and place, if you would like to interrogate- I mean investigate with us please come along." Shinra said with a smile.

"Interrogate?" Walker and Erika both chimed excited.

"I suppose. I'll see you then." Shinra said confidently.

"Yeah right." Shizuo grunted getting up and leaving.

"Have fun being delusional Shinra." Izaya said following suit as everyone began to file out.

"Sushi good." Simon finished, leaving Russian Sushi fliers on the table. Shinra waved as they left and shut the door behind them, turning to the room empty besides Celty who was tidying the fliers.

Shinra rose an eyebrow as he noticed something odd about Izaya's seat. Small wood shavings lay on the ground beneath it. He walked over and looked closer, inspecting it's wooden and material hand rests. Seeing nothing he looked under and made a small smile. Nail marks scraped down the underside of the chairs arm-rests. Nervous Izaya?

 

§

 

The lamp shattered as it hit the wall, followed by a plate, and a toaster, then another lamp. Izaya growled as he threw the breakable items, hissing in frustration and kicking things over as some items burned in the background.

Shinra just had to get noisy and find something interesting, didn't he? A glass cup smashed this time.

His nails dragged down the table top before he flipped it, exclaiming his frustration. He was acting like a monster, losing his temper like a pathetic stupid beast. Izaya slowed his angry panting and clenched his fists, standing still with his eyes shut. A tantrum did him no good. He groaned and rubbed his face, muttering a curse and sighing.

He had an opportunity, he was a part of the very group hunting him. In his position it would be easy enough to throw them off the scent. Smiling Izaya set to work, picking up the broken house appliances and tidying the condo up. By the time Namie arrived back with dinner he was back at the computer where she had left him and the room immaculate.

"What has you in such a good mood? It's disgusting."

"Ahhh, just this little project Shinra's given us. Fun, don't you think?"

"I'm not going back till I have it in writing I can dissect it if we find it." Izaya chuckled. Poor pathetic human. As if a team of mismatched souls could ever capture him, being found out was the only problem. Izaya smiled to himself, bearing his sharp fangs. If worst came to worst secrets are easier kept between three when two are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweaty and panting, Kida and Mikado made their way into the newly built gym change rooms.

"Did you see Anri! She was on fire!"

"Bet you were staring at her breast bounce all those tennis matches." Kida said with a mischievous smirk as they stripped.

"N-No! She played really well today." He mumbled with honesty. The two dressed quickly and began to leave.

"Hey, Kida-kun, what do you think of Shinra-san's proposal?" Mikado asked as they walked, Kida his usual air of carefree-I'm-awesome-ness.

"It's pretty ludicrous, I mean a vampire? Really? But at least we stopped a war huh?"

"I guess." Mikado said with a genuine smile.

On their way to the next class Kida tugged Mikado away from their usual path and the masses of students, pushing him against the demountable construction building and holding him up against it, bodies pressed close together.

"K-Kida what are you-?"

"Shhh." Mikado waited patiently as the two construction workers left and Kida's mischievous smirk returned. "The workmen get off now and don't come back till schools over. Let’s go check out the old demolished gym!" With that he ran off.

"But Kida! Dammit." Mikado quickly followed, chasing Kida into the demolishing site that was their old gym hidden behind the high temporary fences. When they both got through a gap in the fence they froze.

"Cool." Both exclaimed in awe. It was a mess of old rubble, no longer a gym but a pile of wood and brick. It was like a snap shot of a dystopian future after a bomb or something.

"What’s that smell?" Mikado asked scrunching up his noise.

"It stinks hey. Let’s check it out!" Mikado sighed and followed the blond as he tried to follow the scent, walking around all over the rubble to where the smell was strongest. Kida made an overwhelmed expression and almost fell back as he lifted a large plank of wood. "That's rank!"

"What is?" Mikado asked coming over with curiosity.

"No idea. Too deep under. Let’s dig!"

"Bu-" Mikado sighed as Kida rolled up his sleeves. "Fine."

The two almost fainted at the smell, but Mikado had become so intrigued by what could make such a rank dead smell he didn't falter. They were boys after all.

The two panted, having reached the old gym floor which was still un-demolished besides a few holes.  
"How do we get past it..." Mikado asked still panting.

"... Wait here! I have an idea." Kida rushed off, then ran back with a huge axe and raised it high.

"K-Kida!" Mikado jumped up and skipped backwards.

"This 'l get it!" Eyes wide and determined Kida began attacking the wood with the heavy axe.

"You’re crazy." Mikado said factually.

"You know you love it." Mikado shook his head and sighed. Only moments later Kida broke through and an unholy stench intoxicated the air, making Mikado fall back holding his nose, looking frazzled. Kida continued bludgeoning the wood with his axe.

"Can't you smell that?!"

"Not really." Kida admitted, adrenaline making him senseless as he sent splinters flying.

"I think that's enough. You should put that down, you like it too much." Kida stopped and looked at Mikado and the axe, smiling sheepishly before putting it down.

The two went closer to the edge, doing their best not to fall into the hole Kida had made.

"I'm gonna have a look." Mikado announced getting out his phone, passively excited.

"I'll hold you so you don't fall." Mikado nodded as he sat on his knees, holding his nose shut in one hand and his illuminated phone in the other. Kida held his waist and sat behind him as he leaned over into the hole, looking down into the dark, glad for the strong arms holding his waist steady so he didn't fall into the creepy hole.

"See anything?" The blond asked. Kida almost lost grip as Mikado jolted, quickly pushing out of the hole and scampering backwards all over his friend with a horror-struck expression. Mikado finally stopped moving and froze panting, not registering he was hugging Kida tightly with his legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Excited Kida took his friends shoulders and shook him.

"What did you see!" Vacant eyes turned to Kida's.

"Call Celty-san. Now."

 

§

 

Meeting this Saturday at 9pm. Found 6 bodies of school children under old Raira gym. puncture neck wounds. - Shinra

 

§

 

Izaya threw his mobile at the wall as he received the text, which Shinra no doubt sent to every member of his little vampire hunter wannabe group.

In retrospect, it was probably his fault for hiding those body's where he did, but he had been young and it seemed fine. The hole in the bricks of the foundation was just big enough for him to squeeze through and all he had to do was push the body's all the way to the centre of the gym area under the floor and you'd never know. The smell only became a problem in summer, and animals had probably started eating the body’s' and taken any evidence, though he had needed to slice up the boys he's seduced a bit to fit them in the hole. He had thought there was seven dead though... It must have decomposed. But that was years ago, why was it all crashing back down now? Was he getting sloppy?

Izaya groaned and leaned back into his office chair. Why did his beloved humans have to make his life so irritable? He'd have to think of a way to deter them by Saturday, if anyone turned up.

 

§

 

They regrouped that Saturday at Shinra's again, and this time Celty had made cookies. surprisingly everyone had turned up, and the Dullahan’s cookies were a hit, which she was thrilled for. It was kind of cute how the headless woman seemed to well up with pride in her pink apron, Izaya was certain she would have cried with happiness if she had a head.

"I'm glad you all came today."

"Dead children is no matter to ignore." Tom said.

"Mm." Simon and Shizuo agreed.

"Well, I would have taken pictures but my darling Celty advised against it due to the trauma it caused Mikado-kun."

"I just got a shock." Mikado mumbled looking down, earning a reassuring friendly shoulder bump and smile from Kida.

"We found six dead bodies under the old Raira gym. Three girls and three boys which I recall being recorded missing, but everyone assumed they'd run off or died from doing something stupid." Shinra said, sitting this time at the head of the table.

"So our leeching murderer has an equal taste in gender?" Tom concluded. Izaya tried not to comment, wondering if it was a test. He was certain he had left four boys under there. The last must have been too far back or already eaten by animals, he had killed one of them and stuffed him there in the first year of high school for trying to rape him.

"It seems he did back then. Though the bodies were old, to say the least, the youngest body did still have visible vampire teeth marks. They all had no traces of blood. They died drained and the killer left them under there to hide. The three boys had been cut into pieces, all limbs severed off."

"So they were tortured?"

"Possibly, but it seemed more likely they were drained and then cut up as it was so clean, besides the mould." Namie made a face in disgust.

"Any comments Namie-chan?" Izaya asked leaning on his hands cutely.

"There's nothing worse than a rotting corpse." She said regaining composure as Mikado agreed nodding his head making Izaya chuckle.

"When where they killed?" Dotachin questioned.

"Back in the last year of high-school and one in the second year. About five years ago." Shinra replied, looking serious still.

"No other years?" Tom asked intrigued.

"No."

"So, this person, or thing, went to school when we did?" Dotachin asked.

"Possibly."

"I doubt it. I kept files on every student teacher and visitor that entered Raira. I still have them. None would be contenders. All too weak or had a blood phobia, or a death phobia." Izaya deadpanned.

"May I see those files?" Shinra requested.

"I'll give you the USB. Also, the Satanist group that drinks blood have a meeting tonight at midnight. In Shinjuku at an old storage house. I have the address." Izaya said putting the address written on paper down on the table.

"You’re coming Izaya." Izaya's eyes shot up to look at Shinra who only smiled, masking the sudden commanding tone.

"Also we have someone else coming with us. As we are officially dealing with a serial killer and possibly a demonic creature, I have invited someone to help us with both... Anri Sonohara. Better known as the Slasher and head mother of the slashers group." Anri walked into the room on command, Kida's mouth falling to the floor.

"B-but-but-you-he-th-the bastard... Excuse me a moment I need to go cancel a war against the Slasher." Kida quickly walked off, mobile in hand and already dialling.

"Poor Kida." Izaya said with a giggle.

"In the meantime, I have another important matter to discuss."

"Who's coming to the Satanist meeting tonight?" Namie questioned.

"No. Far more important. Our colour gang name!" Shinra announced

"Really?" Dotachin asked. Shinra nodded, excitedly like a happy puppy’s tail. "Fine."

"It should have to do with blood, red, or vampire slayers." Walker said tapping his chin.

"Red Slayers?" Erika suggested earning many headshakes.

"Leech killers?" Walker inputted.

"Bloodhounds?" Dotachin commented.

"I'm no bitch." Namie practically hissed at him.

"*cough*yesyouare*cough*." Izaya then acted carefree and distracted, ignoring his assistants glare.

"Red Sushi." Simon said confident.

"Vampire Slashers?" Mikado offered up.

"Red Scarfs? Scarlet Scarfs?" Kida suggested walking back in. He answered Mikado's concerned look with a quiet 'all sorted', then proceeded to stare at Anri who had stolen his seat.

"We don't wear red scarfs and I won’t be." Shizuo stated in almost a growl.

"Red socks?" The young blond asked as Mikado gave him his seat and instead sat on his knees on the floor. It reminded Izaya of a loyal dog by its master’s feet.

"Stop being stupid." Dotachin said, looking annoyed.

"Tough crowd." He said patting his lap and looking down at Mikado with dancing eyebrows. Mikado frowned at him and ignored the blond, stuffing his face in his arms on the table to hide his cheeks.

"Scarlet hunters?" Anri suggested.

"The 'vampire' is the one hunting scarlet, Sonahara-san." Izaya said with a sigh at the stupidity of it all. Against all humans these were his least favorited right now.

"Another colour then?" Shinra suggested to which everyone seemed to agree.

"What about all the colours!" Erika said with eyes shining.

"Dollars is black and rainbow. Besides we're not supporting gay rights." Izaya said.

"We should." She huffed hunching over.

"... Just black then?" Shizuo wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Kida said nodding.

"Sounds good Shizuo." Shinra said as everyone nodded.

"The brute had a good idea. Hell must be in winter." Izaya said chuckling.

"Thanks Flea." Shizuo said looking proud.

"What for? Wait..." Izaya puzzled how his insult had backfired,

"Black...Hats?" Kida asked.

"No." Namie refused.

"Bras?"

"No."

"Panties?" She glared at the young bleached blond.

"Stockings!?" Erika said ecstatic again.

"There are men here Erika-san."

"Only Shizuo and Tom are men." She defended. The two looked proud while Izaya gave her a dark glare which she hid from behind Walker.

"Black hunters?" Mikado suggested.

"Too violent." Kida replied.

"We are violent." Anri deadpanned.

"People don't know that." Kida said tapping his nose with a wink and smirk.

"Black... flowers?" Mikado offered. Celty drew all their attention by waving her arms and quickly typed on her PDA, getting Tom whom was close to read it out.

"Black... Rose?" He read aloud.

"I like it." Kida said with a smile.

"Mm." Mikado agreed with a smile along with Simon.

"Black Rose's it is! But truly my Celty is the only beautiful flower in this-!Ouff-!" Celty whacked him in the side, blushing with her heart shaped smoke.

"Actually Shinra, black roses are a sign of death. Sending a person a black rose promises their murder. It's very fitting." Izaya said with a dead smile, making the other shiver.

"I'll start spreading the rumour of the Black Roses'." Mikado said smiling.

"Well done Mikado-kun!" Shinra encouraged.

"I'll tell my people." Kida also agreed.

"I my mothers." Anri said.

"I'll alert mine." Namie commented.

"I'll back Mikado up I suppose." Izaya said as he was looked at expectantly.

"I'll warn Kasuka." Shizuo said seriously.

"You should warn your sisters Izaya." Shinra suggested.

"I think we should warn the vampire about my sisters, they have a serious vampire fetish." Izaya said with a sigh. "No one tell them about this or they'll find it first."

"I wouldn't dissect anything your sisters have tainted." Namie agreed looking grossed out. Izaya chuckled. "Now can we discuss who is going to interrogate the Satanists? I'm not comfortable going and want to return home."

"Ahh yes, your darling Seigi must be missing you dearly. Ahh, wait, no he has a girlfriend to warm his bed now!" Namie glared at her boss, wanting to shove her heel in his eye.

"Who wants to come?" Shinra asked, though clearly Izaya didn't have a choice

"I'd prefer not to." Mikado admitted.

"I'll walk you and Anri home." Kida announced.

"I'm going with the group, but thank you for the offer Kida-kun." He nodded with a smile.

"I wanna go!" Erika exclaimed excited.

"Me too." Walker chimed.

"That means I have to go." Dotachin groaned.

"Your van will come in handy." Shinra assured.

"I'm going home. Shizuo will help though." Tom said, to which the blond nodded.

"Sushi place need protector." Simon explained standing with the others to leave.

"Have fun fighting off gangs Simon." Izaya said with a wave.

"Come eat Sushi, Sushi good." Izaya nodded, where else could he possibly get his lovely fatty-tuna made just the way he liked?

"Great. Let’s get going then." Shinra announce standing.

"Let's just hope we don't walk in on a twink orgy." Izaya said with a sigh. Shinra chuckled.

"You can't judge them or you'd be a hypocrite." Shinra whispered knowingly, making Izaya blush and glare at him. Kida chuckled naughtily having heard and scattered as Izaya sent him the evils, trying not to bare his fangs.

The group left Shinra's and piled into the van, except Celty and Shinra who took Celty's 'motorbike'.

Izaya took the passenger seat to direct while Dotachin drove.

"Get out the directory." Dotachin said.

"Why? I have the location memorized."

"Smart as ever. For someone who didn't want to come you sure are prepared."

"It's a habit of being an informant." Izaya insisted looking out the window bored as the van engine reeved. The van was uncomfortably quiet, Walker and Erika entertaining themselves with manga they had left in the van for mental torture.

"Go down this road." Izaya instructed, not saying more than needed as he really wasn't in the mood.  
"Umm, Izaya, I was just thinking-"

"Don't call me by my name so casually, Do-Ta-Chin~"

"Fine, Izaya-SAN. With this talk about back when we were in school, and especially with what Shinra brought up," Izaya face palmed and groaned. He knew he was going to regret that someday. Today seemed to be that someday. "I just wanted to, apologies I guess, for that 'thing' I did."

"I told you never to mention that ever again or I'd rip of your balls, do you not remember?" Why did it all come crashing down now?

"Well yeah, and please let me keep them but I thought I should say that cause I never did."

"Go die Dotachin."

"What are you two talking about?" Shizuo practically growled.

"I believe it's private." Anri said gently, trying to calm him.

"If it's private why are they bringing it up now?!"

"Because Dotachin's an idiot that's why! At least the protozoan has some sense of propriety!" Dotachin chuckled at Izaya who suddenly directed him to turn a corner.

"Ummm, thanks?" Shizuo said before the van suddenly turned and he bashed his head into the wall. "Grrrr! Whose fault was that!"

"Dotachin's."

"Izaya's"

The two blamed each other at the same time, confusing the blond beast ever so slightly. Giving up he sat back down and the rest of the trip continued in silence besides Izaya's directions through the streets. The area wad rapidly decreasing in population, and when they finally stopped it was in a seemingly void of life area between small storehouses. The group left the vehicle, Celty parking her bike and the two hopping off and joining them.

"Okay we're here, which one?" Dotachin asked looking bored. There was a deafening scream nearby and the group froze.

"This way apparently." Izaya announced walking off in the direction of the scream. The group followed, the sounds of laughter and crying becoming more prominent the closer the came to the store-shed, the roller-door labelled with 66, where an extra six had been painted in red on the end. Izaya tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Shizuo, would you please open the door." Shinra requested, to which the blond nodded. He crouched and grabbing the handle, ripping the metal shed door up, easily tearing off the lock that had been holding it down from the inside. As the noises inside silence, besides a quiet crying, he pushed the shed door up in its rolled-up position. The group gazed inside at the apparent Satanist’s who stared back at them wide eyed.

There were over ten boys sitting in the dark, the only light that of candles. They looked to be only teenagers and adolescents, covered in piercings, tattoo's, and blood. It seemed to be just a pile of punk kids blaming their rebellion and sadism on religion then, as Shinra had suspected. There was another boy in the middle of a messy pentagram, painted with red spray paint, crying weakly covered in cuts and bruises. The room stank of cigarettes and marijuana.

"You must be the 'Blood Demons'." Izaya said, stepping inside the stench filled room. The boy in the middle of the shed raised his head nervously, tears and blood streaming down his face, one eye missing. "Is this your meal?" He questioned smirking at the pathetic weak child on the ground who flinched back.

"He's a sacrifice." One of them spoke up. Izaya laughed.

"Sacrifice shouldn't be enjoyed. If it is it's no longer sacrifice but mere murder. It's very different, boy." The boy hissed in reply making Izaya smile. That wasn't a hiss, it was as pathetic a noise as a kitten scorned.

"These are all too young." Dotachin said.

"They have fun torture by the looks though!" Erika was practically bouncing in excitement as she looked around at the blood weapons and sharp implements left on the floor.

"We should show them how he feels." Anri said, taking out Saika from her chest, the demon sword shining in her hand. The pathetic punks were already terrified.

"Hurting people for no reason is just like what the shitty Flea does." Izaya held back an insulted hiss. "You bastards should all just DIE!" The boys scattered and yelped as the shed door was ripped off and thrown at them, blowing out all the candles. Erika and Walker quickly joined in terrorizing the teens while Shinra and Celty tended to the injured crying boy. Celty cleaned his wounds while Shinra covered his eye socket and looked for the actual eye. He found it easily enough on the floor and quickly washed it with water Dotachin gave him in a bottle before putting it back in.

"I hope that wasn't gasoline." Walker whispered to Erika, recognizing the water bottle as one they had previously used for gasoline.

"We need to go. If we hurry we can re-attach the eye." Shinra said, quickly getting up. Celty wrapped the now passed out boy in her black shadows and they carried him away back to the motorbike.

"Not going to stay for the party?" Izaya said with a smile.

"This was a dead end. We're back to the vampire theory. These wounds are nothing like that of the bodies found, and they're too young anyway. We'll regroup next week." With that Celty and Shinra sped off with the cocooned boy.

Izaya tutted and turned back around to watch the chaos. Shizuo and Anri were in the front line, slashing and throwing the sadistic punks around their lair while Walker and Erika attacked and tormented anyone who got passed the first line of fire.

Dotachin came to stand beside Izaya who ignored him. All the 'Satanists' were now backed up into a corner, all looking terrified. One had passed out and pissed himself.

"We should leave them for the police." Anri said calmly.

"They might report us." Walker said.

"They've seen out faces." Erika added.

"They won’t. They're mother's now." She said with a small smile. As if on command all the boy’s eyes suddenly turned red and they stood straight, no longer afraid, now possessed by the sword.

"Tie them up and lock this place up. Izaya-san, could you please tip the police?" Anri asked looking unfazed despite the blood dotting her face.

"I'll do it when we're clear." He replied, waving his hand dismissively. Erika and Walker grabbed the rope they found, though it was rather red now when it should have been brown. The orgy of punks obediently stood together as they were tied up. Once it was done Shizuo put the shed door back lopsided and piled rocks at the entrance to keep it there. The only gap left was a small space at the top, large enough for a child. There was little chance of escape.

Walker took out a black can of spray paint he'd found inside and began to paint on the door over the triple six.

"Well, looks like we're after a vampire again!" Erika said, walking off in the direction of the van. Dotachin sighed.

"I'll drop you all home."

"No need Dotachin. I'll walk." Izaya announce.

"You sure?"

"I'm a big boy Dotachin~ I can take care of myself."

"Well bite of their dick if they try to shove it in your gob."

"Uh huh, bye bye." Izaya waved and turned, walking off.

"Hurry up Walker!" Dotachin yelled.

"Coming!" Walker finished with a nod, taking the spray can with him and running over to the already full van. The silver shed door now had a giant black rose spray painted on it, looking like it was dripping from the wet paint.

Izaya waited around the corner as the van drove off, waiting till it was out of sight. As the white van disappeared sound began to come from inside the shed again, the teens out of their trance and struggling to get free. The others had been stupid to think that what they had done would hold them. He'd alert the police, once he'd ensured they were trapped and had his fun. Climbing up to the top of the storage container sized shed he scurried across the roof, the steps echoing into the space and silencing the boys inside. With a smirk he slowly let his hands be seen through the gap at the top, claws out as he gripped the edge.

"Look." One of the boys whispered.

"There!" Izaya smirked and slowly scratched up the side, the horrid sound as he scraped the surface away with his claws, making his captives gasp and pant in fear. He chuckled to himself, loving how fun it was to torment people. In a flash he slipped inside the small gap into the room. It was too dark for them to see anything beside the dark shadow, his glowing ruby eyes and pale teeth as he gave a Cheshire smile, fangs out. Some screamed, others fainted. It made no difference to him, as long as he haunted their nightmares.

"Tch, I do so dislike people like you. Blaming your actions and black hearts on demons rather than boredom. It's disgusting. Now, scream for me~" The screams echoed through the empty streets, silencing moments later. Izaya left a few minutes after, licking his fingers of the spilled blood as he walked off.

He hadn't killed them or even bitten, just had a little play, like a cat that had caught a mouse. There was no point to kill them. It wasn't like he could drink their blood, well he could but it would be disgusting and tainted with drugs. He didn't drink from children now anyway, he had some semblance of morals after all. It was always better to drink around your age.

With a smile he lifted his hand, holding an eyeball to face him, the brown iris containing flecks of gold.

"Humans are so lovely." He threw it away and continued on, bored now. Perhaps he'd have a play with his favorited monster tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 3

The next meeting took place at Shinra's again the same time the next week. Shizuo was the last to arrive, and as soon as he saw Izaya he threw the door at him. He easily dodged it and gave the blond a bored look.

"You little shitty louse! I'll kill you!"

"Wow wow! Calm down Shizuo-san!" Kida yelled having been almost hit

"Shizuo, my door!" Shinra whined as Celty ran to hold the blond back.

"What did he do this time?" Dotachin asked.

"Bad Izaya. Fight no good." Simon said, having seen the brawl.

"What you did was rather bothersome." Tom agreed.

"What happened! Tell me everything!" Erika insisted, knowing she could find the hidden yaoi. It was like a game.

"He threw a stone at my head while I was at work and I didn't chase him, so he dropped a flower pot on me a few minutes later and I threw a sign at him. Then he jumped on my head so I chased him. He made me run after him from one side of Ikebukuro to the other, and then he lured me into a gang war. I barely got out alive!"

"So that's how you got those injury’s? I figured it had something to do with Izaya but you didn't really say anything besides the usual 'flea', 'louse', and an assortment of swearwords." Shinra said. Everyone turned to Izaya who didn't seem to be paying attention. He looked rather unwell actually.

"Hey Izaya, you sick?" Dotachin asked. The man’s skin was a sickly pale, his hair darker and deader than usual with a messy quality. His eyes were also a lifeless, but deeper red. If you were to look you'd see his nails had grown sharper and longer, and he had slight bags under his eyes. He looked pretty pissed off too.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"I have sushi." Simon announce putting a large pack on the table. The tables occupants all took a piece, besides Izaya and Celty.

"You gonna eat lousy flea?"

"N n." Izaya said with a headshake. Hungry as he was unfortunately he couldn't eat till he drank. He hadn't had a meal yet, no chance presenting itself so far, his body already going funny from hunger.

Shinra coughed for attention and began the meeting.

"I'm happy to announce the boy was fine, though traumatized. He went to the same school as a few of the boys that kidnapped him. They were arrested and referred to a mental hospital, apparently, you scared them a little much. They can barely talk straight and are so badly traumatized they keep saying gibberish about a monster. I'm blaming Erika and Walker. One has already committed suicide. On the bright side-"

"That wasn't the good news?" Kida asked.

"Umm, it's all pretty good actually. As I was saying, rumours have spread well and Black Roses' is now a known colour organization. Well done!"

"Why did we make a colour gang out of this again?" Namie asked, bored and tired as her boss had been in a foul mood today and forced her to work on the weekend.

"It's fun." Kida said, to which the majority of the table nodded.

"Now for today we have an important job. It's the night of our 'friend's' hunger, and we are going to set a trap." Shinra announced.

"We'll split up in groups and in each group there will be one bait. If the vampire comes we are to try catch it, or scream really loud if that fails." Shinra said with a smile.

"You didn't think it out that much did you?"

"It's more fun if you get to come up with your own plans. We'll split into two or three groups, each group needs a strong person who can protect them-self and everyone, and a bait. They don't need to be a girl just vulnerable looking. The group that catches a blood drinker wins!"

"Wins what?" Walker asked.

"Sushi." Simon suggested.

"Yes, I'll buy them sushi." Shinra agreed.

"Fine." Namie agreed with a sigh. The table began to break into groups.

"You should ask Izaya to join us." Tom suggested to Shizuo. The blond though about it and snorted.

"He'll just piss me off."

"He's too tired to, if you don't Kadota will." Sure enough Dotachin who had already joined a group was approaching Izaya, while the Flea still sat in his seat seeming distant.

"Oi Flea!" Izaya rose his head, an almost blank shocked expression. It was... Cute. "You’re in our team." Izaya nodded and Dotachin sighed, looking disappointed and returning to his group. "Sonohara-san, will you be out bait?" Tom asked. The red eyed girl nodded.

"But Anri should be under my protection!" Kida said dramatically.

"You need to protect Mikado-kun. He's far more endangered than Sonohara-san." Izaya pointed out.

"True." Kida nodded, making Mikado blush.

"She carries a sword, he a mobile as a weapon." Simon said wisely.

"We need team names!" Erika said excitedly.

"How about Team 1, 2 and 3." Dotachin suggested to shut them up.

"I shall decide your team names." Shinra announced.

"Who put you in charge?" Kida challenges.

"I started this group." Shinra said looking like he'd poke his tongue out at the young blond.

"We should vote." Kida suggested.

"Democracy." Simon agreed.

"Don't bother. It's Shinra's idea, he's the only one who actually cares about this. Let him have his fun. He'd just end up being the shadow king." Shinra smiled at Izaya's words and the table consented.

"Are our teams done?" Shinra asked. "I need to know how many, who's with who, and where you go in case a team gets in trouble."

"We're a team of four!" Erika announced.

"We have four." Said Mikado while Kida showed four fingers.

"Four." Tom said.

"Five, I'm joining you." Shinra announce joining their group. They had made three huddles around the table, a huddle behind Izaya who was still in his seat and two groups on the opposite side of the table.

"Okay, myself, Izaya, Shizuo, Tom and Anri-san are Team Thorns'. I assume Anri-san is bait." The team nodded. "Namie, Simon, Erika and Walker are Team Leave's."

"Awww. That’s a lame name." Erika complained.

"Who's bait?" Shinra asked ignoring her, and they all pointed to Namie who seemed unfazed. "Mikado, Kida, my darling Celty and Dota-"

"Kadota." He corrected.

"Are Team Petals'." Someone giggled. "Who's bait?"

"Mikado." Dotachin announced.

"Why me?" Mikado asked.

"Your vulnerable looking." The man replied making him frown embarrassed.

"No worries! I'll protect ya!" Kida said, giving him a side hug while Mikado blushed and looked down at the table.

"Text me your location when you chose a dark alley sort of spot or a park or something. Be imaginative! Our vampire has no fear of crowds and likes dumpsters remember! Let's be off!" Izaya rolled his eyes and slowly got up, feeling a bit woozy and not wanting to fall over.

"Oi Flea, you okay?" Shizuo asked looking a little worried,

"Fine." Izaya snapped, standing straight and taking a breath before leading the group out. he swallowed bitterly. God, he was thirsty. Shinra ended up taking the lead and the group walked through the lit streets in the cold till Shinra turned a corner into a dark ally.

"Perfect. Dark, not to obvious but in a populated area. Easily available dumpster. Ready to make a plan?" Shinra asked.

"You could hide in the dumpster with the rest of the trash." Izaya suggested. Shinra ignored him and looked around.

"I suggest we hide on the roof while Anri stays here."

"Wont the vampire kind of clue on to something funny, you know, a girl just sitting there in an ally?" Shizuo asked.

"We could rough her up to make her look like she was attacked." Izaya proposed.

"If she sits there with her face hidden she'll look like she's run away from home or lost and upset." Shinra said. "Now, we just need to get on the roof." He said with a hand to his chin.

"You'll have to climb." Izaya said gripping a pipe and pulling himself up, struggling slightly in his weak state. If he wasn't careful he'd use too much strength and the adrenaline would hit, then he'd end up drinking from someone whether he liked it or not.

"B-but I can't climb." Shinra said looking up at Izaya who was already at the top of the two-story building.

"I'll throw him up." Shizuo announced.

"I'll catch." Tom said beginning to climb, using the cement window sills to pull himself up. Izaya gave him a hand and helped him up onto the roof, the bigger man now slightly breathless.

Shizuo picked the shaking doctor up who immediately began splurging nonsense.

"W-Wait! Sh-Shizuo lets think about this! I'm sure there’s another way u-!UUUAA!!!" Tom caught the flying doctor like a football, Shinra shaking like a wet cat, twitching every now and then. Izaya chuckled and sat by the roof's edge.

"Ready Anri-san?" Anri nodded and sat in a corner, knees to her chest and face hidden. Izaya sighed. How long would he have to humour them before they gave up?

Shizuo and Tom came to sit beside him, the blond sitting Shinra down away from the edge lest he fall.

"Won't we be seen?" Shizuo asked. Izaya moved back from the edge and laid on his stomach, just able to see past the edge down to Anri.

"Not like this." Tom and Shizuo followed his action, the three laying in a line. Shinra eventually came to join them. After ten minutes Izaya was becoming impatient, and by the way Shizuo was tapping his foot it seemed like he was too.

"This is so stupid." Izaya grumbled.

"Go to sleep if you’re tired." Shizuo suggested.

"I'm not."

"You said you were."

"I lied."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Shut up or you'll scare the vampire away, Shizu-chan."

"You don't believe in vampires." Shizuo argued, now whispering harshly.

"I can if I want." Izaya spat in a whispered back.

"You don't."

"Well maybe-"

"Stop arguing, honestly if people heard you two they'd think you were married." The two sent Shinra a dark glare, Izaya's glowing red eyes and pale moonlit skin coupled with Shizuo's growl making the doctor laugh nervously and quickly turn back to the ally.

"If you don't feel well you shouldn't have come to the meeting." Shizuo mumbled.

"I had to give Shinra the USB."

"Why didn't you leave after?"

"I was going to leave. He talked me into staying!" Izaya hissed quietly.

"How?"

"Threatening to examine me."

"If you’re sick you should see a doctor."

"I don't trust him since my last doctors visit." Izaya sent the doctor a glare.

"It's not my fault you’re not fond of needles." Shinra defended.

"I'm fine with needles it's just when you stab it into my neck and knock me unconscious I don't like it so much!"

"I didn't mean to give you the wrong shot!"

"Needles don't usually go in a person’s neck anyway!"

"I was practicing neck injections!"

"By stabbing me?!"

"Shh." Tom hushed them, his hand covering Shinra's mouth while Shizuo's covered Izaya's. Izaya's eyes widened and pulled away quickly, heart racing a little with how he could have just bit into his hand and drunk all the beast’s lifeblood so easily.

Tom pointed down into the ally, a man in a plain beige trench coat walking into the ally.

"Lost little girl?" You could hear the horrid smile in his voice. Anri rose her head to look at him. He was in his late forties by the look. Too old probably, and she could see from his toothy grin his canines were worn and flat looking. He was no vampire, but perhaps a serial killer? Definitely a sex offender.

"I ran away." She informed him blankly.

"Ah, you poor thing. I have a warm bed, come with me." He offered her a hand, eye's glimmering with hidden motivation. She was no idiot. She knew a paedophile when she saw one. He was offering to take her away, even though the dumpster was right there.

"I'm sorry you’re not who I'm waiting for. Please leave before I hurt you."

"Turning me away so coldly? Sorry little girl, I don't give up so easy." Anri stood as he approached her, Saika hidden behind in her hand. He grabbed her by the arm and waist, just as she held the demon sword to his neck.

"Please let me go." She asked calmly, the man gulping with the sword to his neck. He let her free and stepped back, quickly turning to run off. His way was suddenly blocked by a tall blond, the sinister figure making him flinch back, trapped between the two.

"You might not be what we came for," Anri said, making him turn to her, Saika shining before her.

"But I'm still gonna pound ya." Shizuo growled punching his fist into his hand with a dark smile.

"Because your disgusting." She finished just before Shizuo attacked the terrified paedophile with a loud roar, followed by the man's scream. Izaya, Tom, and Shinra watched from the roof, sitting on the edge.

"Well, another failed mission." Shinra sighed.

"Not completely. This rat is being dealt with." Tom encouraged the depressed doctor.

"Well, we might as well all go home, the other groups still haven't got anything. Shizuo won’t be able to sit still any longer, I don't feel so optimistic anymore, you have work tomorrow if I'm correct, and Izaya looks like he's gonna fall of the side of the building." Izaya didn't respond, looking to be off with the fairies.

"Very well. Shizuo, Anri, we're all going home." Tom yelled down to the two. Anri nodded, watching as Shizuo threw the man at a wall.

"Walker instructed me to leave a symbol." Anri announced getting out a spray can and beginning to paint a black rose like Walker had taught her on the wall the beaten and passed out man now lay by.

"Now how do we get down?" Shinra asked.

"Hey Shizu-chan! Catch!"

"Huh? WAAAAH!" Luckily Shizuo caught the falling surgeon before he hit the ground. Izaya chuckled after pushing the brunette, before gasping and screaming himself as Tom pushed him off the edge. Izaya panted terrified as he landed into the blonde's arms, body shaking with red eyes wide and claws latched into the ex-bartender’s shirt. Shizuo chuckled.

"Not so keen on falling huh?" Izaya slowly climbed out of the blonde’s hold, Shizuo still having a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You okay?" Izaya nodded absently, legs shaking and feeling even more woozy. His body was demanding blood. He was so parched he could devour them all, his hands shaking like crazy in his jacket pockets, wanting to stab into flesh and suck whatever closest dry. He really needed to work on his endurance.

"You need someone to walk you home?" Shinra asked Anri who shook her head.

"Someone should walk Izaya home." She said looking, at the informant.

"I'm fine."

"I live in the opposite direction. So does Tom, Shizuo?"

"... Fine, but I'm only walking him to Shinjuki."

"Thanks Shizuo! See you all next week!" Shinra said walking off.

"See you for work tomorrow Shizuo." Tom firewalled him.

"Mm." Was the blonde’s response as usual.

"Good bye Izaya-san, Shizuo-san, Tom-san, Shinra-san." As Anri left Izaya and Shizuo were left alone.

"Come on Flea." Izaya followed after him as he left none too happy.

"I can walk myself home." He needed to hunt.

"Yer right. You look ready to fall."

"Tch." He felt dizzy, sooner or later he'd start talking nonsense. He wanted to bite Shizuo so bad, he'd be so goddamn tasty. Izaya but his lip and mentally slapped himself. This was pathetic, getting so desperate just because he was a little overdue a meal. Shizuo would probably taste really good too, you could tell just by his scent. His instincts had kicked in even harder now, he could smell the beast’s natural pheromones better, hear the monster's quiet breaths in his ears like a rushing wind. He wanted to taste that flesh, to touch and hold as he felt the blonde’s neck on his lips before he sunk his teeth into his veins. To kill him so sweetly, show his feelings with a deadly biting kiss. Izaya shivered, eyes drooping, clenching his arm with his claws, barely feeling the nails break through his skin.

"I'm still annoyed at you ya know?" Izaya rose his head from looking at the street to Shizuo. "For leading me into a gang war." Izaya chuckled to himself.

"Sorry." Shizuo suddenly stopped walking and stared at Izaya. "I was bored." He continued walking on. "Bugging you is pretty therapeutic for me. Huh? Where'd chu go?" Izaya looked around confused till he found Shizuo suddenly standing beside him.

"Well, I guess it isn't the worst thing you've done. I'll forgive you." Izaya giggled. "What?"

"Your face when you looked up and saw the flower pot about to hit you in the head, and you just stood there!" Izaya cracked up laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the face you made the first time I threw a car at you."

"That must have been pretty funny. It was a huge van! I didn't think you were strong enough to lift it." The two chuckled, Izaya almost tripping up on his own feet but catching himself before Shizuo noticed.

"The face you made back there was pretty funny too, when Tom-san pushed you."

"I'm so gonna get him for that. You tell your boss to watch out cause I bite hard where it hurts." If only he knew how true what Izaya had just said was.

"Aww don't be bitter, I caught you, didn't I? Been a while since I heard you scream. You sound like a chick."

"Shut up!" Izaya hit him on the shoulder playfully, making the blond chuckle again, a little surprised by the friendly action.

"Hey,"

"Wha?"

"You’re a lot more fun to be around when your... I don't know, tired?"

"Try woozy. I feel drunk almost. Bet you Shinra drugged me somehow again."

"Does he do that often?" Shizuo asked a little worried.

"I think so, I honestly can't tell sometimes, but then someone will drug me and I won’t react, then I tell Shinra and he owns up to giving me bits whenever I'm over. I stopped going to his place or digesting anything he offered after that." Shizuo chuckled. Izaya huffed a laugh and gasped as he tripped, stepping on something slippery and falling forward. Shizuo quickly grabbed him by the arm and lifted him back up.

"That's twice you owe me for catching you. Are we even enough for you to leave Tom-san without revenge for pushing you?"

"Ugh fine. You know a smart person would say I owe them a favour or something."

"Well in your opinion I'm not that smart am I?" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"What the hell did I trip on anyway?" The two looked down at the dirty street floor, seeing a now crumpled condom where Izaya had tripped up. "Ew. Don't touch it!" Izaya jumped back as Shizuo actually picked the condom up off the floor.

"It hasn't been used yet you priss."

"It doesn't matter! God knows what's been done to it! And what do you mean by yet!"

"Kids' probably used it as a water balloon." Shizuo said throwing the condom in Izaya's direction, making him squeal and jump out the way. He glared at the chuckling blond.

"You’re so childish. Playing with a condom."

"You’re the one who got all bothered by it."

"Well I don't want to catch STD's or anything! And even if I didn't catch them it's still disgusting!" The two looked at each other a moment.

"...Pfft, we sound like teenagers."

"You sound like a teenager." Izaya replied in a childish manner.

"You sound like a brat." The crimson eyed man poked his tongue out at the other in reply, only succeeding in making him laugh. They were quite a few more moments, walking through the silent streets with few pedestrians besides themselves before Shizuo spoke.

"I think this is the longest we've been around each other and actually got along." The blond pointed out with a soft smile.

"Who's getting along? I'm plotting your demise even now." The blackette insisted with his nose in the air.

"Sure, like you could use a knife in the state your in."

"Could too." He insisted childishly.

"I'll go back and get the condom then." Izaya froze and stopped walking.

"W-Wha?! Why!?" Shizuo smirked and stopped a little ahead of him, facing the terrified-in-a-cute-way looking informant.

"'Cause it's a better deterrent than throwing a car at you. Why, what were you thinking I wanted it for?" Izaya went bright red in embarrassment. It took Shizuo a moment but when he figured it out he broke into laughter, holding his stomach with how hard he laughed.

"Shut up! I have my reasons!"

"O-oh yeah? haha- what's that? Pfft!"

"Dotachin tried doing something like that back in high school." Izaya mumbled still blushing.

"Is that what you two were going on about last week?"

"Uh huh." Izaya admitted starting to walk again.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked catching up, sounding really interested.

"Like hell I'll tell you! You've laughed enough!"

"I won’t laugh I swear!" Izaya bit his lip for a moment but shook his head.

"Hey! Let me go!" Shizuo's arms wrapped tightly around his upper body, holding his arms down and trapping him from behind.

"We're not moving till you tell me." Izaya bit his lip. Their bodies were really close.

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"I'm just curious. Come on, tell me, you won’t be getting home till you do."

"Tch. See now this is when me owing you would come in handy."

"Don't need to do that. Your gonna tell me anyway." Izaya groaned.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you if you let me go."

"I'll let you go if you tell me and... Meet me for a drink sometime in a woozy mood." Izaya bit his lip. He'd love to have a drink of Shizuo right now. He mentally slapped himself.

"Make it you pay for my drinks and I'm in a friendly mood, then you have a deal."

"Why not a woozy mood?"

"Because I don't trust you not to get revenge on me while I'm weak."

"Tch, fine. Deal." Shizuo slowly let him go, and the moment he was free Izaya jumped away.

"Sike!" The ravenette sprinted off.

"Oi get back here!" Shizuo chased the Flea around a corner, seeing the louse at the top of a brick wall at the dead end, his red eyes glowing.

"See ya Shizu-chan!" And he was gone. Shizuo sighed and turned around, walking back home. They had walked further then he had agreed, around half way through Shinjuki to Izaya's place. He hadn't noticed he'd been enjoying the louse's company so much for the first time.

Looking down he took out his cigarette pack, stopping as he noticed his shirt was torn. On both sides of his chest there were what looked like claw marks where Izaya had gripped as Shizuo had caught him. The blond rose an eyebrow and stuck a finger through the hole and out the tear beside it. Losing interest he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag of smoke and walking back home.

Only a few streets over Izaya dropped the empty shell of a foreign man. The kind and slightly inebriated tourist had seen him running and asked if he was okay, mistaking him for a woman and beginning to flirt while offering assistance. He had been extremely embarrassed when he told him he was a man. His embarrassment had quickly turned to a hard-on as he pressed Izaya against the wall nearby, their lips clashing hungrily after the informant had invitingly ran a hand up his side with seductive eyes. The man's mouth was just a taste of the warmth his blood would give. With a lustful whisper of 'scream for me' his teeth bit right into the man’s neck under his ear, the man’s breath hitching as he was quickly emptied of all lifeblood.

Izaya wiped his mouth and licked his palm of the excess, feeling a lot better now he could think straight. As usual he tossed the body in a dumpster he found around the corner behind a grunge looking restaurant, setting it alight and this time quickly walking off. He was in no mood to monologue or watch the skin burn, he was hungry and tired, as well as embarrassed from his earlier conversation with the blond beast of 'Buko.

Could this day have been any worse? All he wanted was a piece of Otoro and to crawl into a warm bed.

Unseen around the corner Shinra stood watching, a small smile moulding his lips.

 

§

 

Work had been pretty good that day. No one could seemed too piss him off that much, even the idiot who kept blubbering and making excuses about how he couldn't pay hadn't set him off. It was like the usual time bomb that was Shizuo Heiwajima had been defused for the day. Since it was only a half days’ work on Sunday he also had the rest of the day to do as he please in his new-found peace. Now off work he and Tom had gone for lunch, at his boss’s suggestion, in a small cafe Tom liked.

"So, tell me Shizuo-kun," Shizuo turned his eyes to Toms as the man spoke, "What's put you in such a good mood?"

"The Flea."

"Really?"

"Mm. I walked him almost all the way back cause I was enjoying talking to him so much. He was in a really weird mood. Eventually he ran off and I lost him."

"That's good."

"I ended up asking him out for a drink sometime. I don't think he wanted to though. He ran off after."

"You should ask him again." Shizuo thought about it a moment. If anyone else suggested it he'd laugh or threaten them, but he respected Tom and took everything he said seriously.

"Don't have his number and I haven't seen him."

"I have it." Tom said taking out his mobile.

"Why?"

"We've done business before." He opened his mobile and wrote the number on a napkin, sliding it over to Shizuo. "It'll be one of his business mobiles but it's something at least."

"Thanks." He took out his own mobile and put the numbers in, going blank once he came to the empty text page. "What should I say?" Tom shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Just write when your free and ask if he wants to go for a drink." Shizuo nodded and began to type.

-Oi Flea, got ur numbr from Tom-san. U free 2night? I let u go so u owe me. Drinks @ that place u got me fired from be4 I started working as a body guard? - Shizuo

When he was comfortable he pressed send, suddenly feeling insecure and wondering if he should have worded it differently or if he used to much text abbreviations. He put the mobile back in his pocket and finished his lunch, the two men parting ways after and returning to their homes. When he got back to his apartment Shizuo sat straight on the coach with a sigh, getting a sudden shock as his mobile vibrated at his side. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, hoping for Izaya's reply.

-Fine, but ur still buying :P Delete my numbr protozoan, this is 4 work only >:( c you round 8? -Izaya

Shizuo chuckled at the message before typing a reply.

-8 it is. I'll delete it if you give me you personal numbr louse. -Shizuo

Izaya replied in a second.

-Ur keen, no way I'll give u my private numbr. You'll sell it or something. -Izaya

-Would not, and so what if I'm keen? U are 2. -Shizuo

-All liez! Well I was gonna sell ur numbr sooo... (^3^)～♪ -Izaya

-U didn't already know my numbr??? Then why do I keep gettin random callz from ppl that think I'm a sexline???- Shizuo

-Hahaha! V(^_^)V not my handiwork, u must just hav a similar numbr, pffft! poor u ( T_T)＼(^w^ ) -Izaya

-Wats with all the faces? -Shizuo

-You dont like my faces? (　゜д゜) but I express myself so well! (OvO) -Izaya

-Creepy much. -Shizuo

-ψ(｀∇´)ψ -Izaya

-...- Shizuo

-U no like my diablo face?- Izaya

-I prefer the happy 1 patting my head.- Shizuo

-Pfft, dog much?- Izaya

-I'll throw a virtual vending machine at u. -Shizuo

\- ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(^u^)┘-Izaya

-damn louse -Shizuo

\- Now iz where I exit! So long Shizu-chan, c u tonight~ ;P -Izaya

Shizuo sighed and put away his mobile, smiling softly to himself. Today was a pretty good day.

 

§

 

Izaya was already at the bar with a drink when he arrived a few minutes passed eight. It wasn't too loud or dark, not filled with music and late-teens but rather more a place for chatting and casual drinking. Though it was busy.

"Started without me?" Izaya turned to him sipping the cocktail, the blond sitting beside him on a stool.

"Some perv offered to buy me a drink so I took it and said fuck off." Shizuo's brows furrowed.

"Girls don't usually offer to buy guys drinks."

"It was a man, Shizu-chan."

"Oh, right." Izaya chuckled at the blond, a cute smile on his face for a moment. "What? I'm just not used to guys hitting on guys, except for those creeps that call me."

"I'm used to it."

"I figured." Shizuo replied before ordering himself a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izaya challenged.

"Nothing, I just kind of assumed, you don't have... a sexual preference, so it wouldn't bother you." Izaya huffed.

"Don't go making judgments. Although your right, I don't." He added quickly.

"Well you do claim to love all humans so." Shizuo shrugged and took a gulp of the beer he was given.

"Different kind of love idiot." The blond ignored the insult.

"I still haven't deleted your number."

"Why not?!"

"I want your personal one."

"Tch, why?"

"How am I supposed to invite you out for a drink again without it?"

"Ugh, fine, order me a shot of something strong and give me your mobile." Shizuo did as he asked, passing him the mobile open in his contacts list and ordering shots.

"You finished that pretty quick." He said, referring to the empty cocktail glass. "Why you want strong stuff?" The shots arrived and Izaya passed his mobile back, taking the small glass as it arrived.

"It's been a long week." Or week's rather, he though downing the drink, tensing as the burn ran down his throat. Shizuo also took one, handling the taste better than the smaller male.

"What you want now?"

"A refill." Izaya said pushing both his glasses forward. Shizuo chuckled and gestured for the bartender who took back the cocktail glass and refilled the shot. "Double thanks." The man nodded and poured more in before going to remake the cocktail.

"Slow down Flea, at this rate I'll have to drag you home." Already affected by the alcohol Izaya began to feel a bit less nervous talking to the blond, the strange flutter in his stomach subsiding.

"I think I'll be okay a while with the cocktail now."

"Well I need another drink." Shizuo said as the blue and purple cocktail arrive, giving his order and taking the drink a moment later from the bar top, finished his beer already. This drink was a little stronger, he needed it to calm himself down before he started to feel awkward. "Did you get home fine after running off?" He asked to feel the silence before it was noticed.

"Pfft, Nah Shizu-chan I died three times on the way." Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"No run in's with pedo's?"

"Nope, but a man did mistake me for a girl and offer me a bed for the night. He was really nice about it, a little drunk too."

"Sounds like a real catch." Izaya giggled before sipping his drink.

"You ever been asked out by a guy?" Izaya asked with a grin.

"...No, but I kind of thought a girl who asked me out was a guy."

"Shizuo's gets asked out!" Izaya feigned shock, He wasn't an idiot, he knew Shizuo had plenty of fans and was sexy to boot.

"She was a bodybuilder. Scared me pretty good when she said she was a girl in a deep masculine voice." Izaya cracked up laughing. It was a really nice sound, nothing like his usual insane bellowing, a soft bubbly laughter. When he calmed back down, sipping his drink with an amused smile, Shizuo started the conversation again. "When was the last time you were asked out?"

"Last night idiot."

"No for real, like a date."

"Hm, probably back in high school. I'm not the dating type. People only ever really ask for nights."

"That’s kind of disturbing. Was it a guy or a girl?"

"Don't remember. I turned down an equal number of girls, boys and teachers in our last year."

"That's really disturbing."

"Ahhh poor me! Doomed to be alone forever!"

"You’re not alone stupid." Shizuo said, bumping his shoulder. Izaya smiled almost sadly. "You know I didn't know you could laugh like a normal person and not a maniac." Shizuo said, the sound still ringing in his head like a chime.

"Shut up!" Izaya whacked his shoulder playfully again. "Buy me another drink."

"I'm gonna need one too." He realized looking at his almost empty glass and calling for the bartender.

"We are on fire. I'm already passed overheated." Izaya said pulling off his fur-trimmed jacket.

"Pfft, lightweight."

"You bigger and I've drunk more!"

"Well slow the fuck down then and drink some water. Let me catch up."

"Hell no. Stingy person."

"I'm not stingy, you are. You still haven't told me what happened between you and Kadota."

"...Ugh, fine. But don't bring it up or mention it to anyone!" Shizuo nodded as they received their next drinks. "Back in the last week of school he made a move on me. He arranged for a group of boys to corner me at school and try sexually assault me while he played hero and saved my ass. Then he basically did exactly what he got them to do and I couldn't get away. He didn't fully rape me because I started screaming and crying, so he left me there and walked off."

"... That's... a lot worse than what I'd thought. I figured he just got drunk and shoved his hand down you pants or something." Izaya gave a huff of laughter and leaned to the side, resting his head on the brute’s shoulder.

"Poor me huh?" They stayed quite a while, Izaya not moving from his shoulder and slowly sipping his drink till he suddenly sat back up and turned around on his stool to face the blond. "Annoying topics aside how was your day? Or some other boring conversation starter to shift the mood."

"I've had a really good day actually, best in a while."

"Really?! I thought all the days with me in it were the worst."

"Only when you’re being a bitch."

"I thought I was a bastard to you?"

"You've been upgraded."

"Aww thanks." He couldn't tell if it was sarcastic but Izaya had ordered them both double shots.

"I said slow down."

"And I say we need more alcohol before I realize what the fuck I'm doing." Shizuo chuckled and took the shot as it came, the two downing the drinks together. Somehow their stools and they had gotten closer, Izaya leaning against his side.

The cake-faced woman beside Izaya give Shizuo a flirtatious wink, seeming to not registering the ravenette on his arm. Izaya poked his tongue at her and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, snuggling closer. She hmphed and left her seat, mumbling loud enough from them to hear her disgust with their public affection. Izaya chuckled and detached himself slightly, arm resting on the blonde’s leg.

"You can thank me for saving you from the ugly lady later."

"How 'bout now?"

"How you gonna do that?"

"More drinks."

"Good I need another shot."

"Your already drunk stupid."

"Says who?"

"The hand in my shirt."

"Opps, sorry." Izaya retracted the hand that hand slipped under Shizuo's shirt seeking warmth and put it back on the blonde’s leg.

"It's fine, I'm drunk too."

"How d'you know that?"

"I've got my hand on you hip."

"Fair nuff. It's not in my pants yet though."

"Yet." Shizuo pointed out ordering the shots.

"Are you flirting with me?" Izaya asked, sound a little surprised.

"That depends. Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am now." The informants seductive smirk was even sexier when he was drunk.

One of his legs was hooked around the blonds gently rubbing, Shizuo's arm around the raven’s waist pulling him a little closer. God knows how they ended up so close, it was all the alcohol's fault. The shots arrived and they both drank, Izaya giggling after his and getting a little closer. Somehow their hands were already subconsciously running all over each other.

"Did you know any of those kids that were killed when we were in high school?"

"I should think you would. One of the girls that went missing was one that asked you out. After you turned her down she asked me out and disappeared."

"Huh. I can't remember."

"One of the boys was in our class too." The conversation seemed to trail off as Izaya's hand trailed down his neck.

"I feel sorry for them."

"Why? It has nothing to do with you."

"Still, what happened to them shouldn't have happened." Izaya shrugged. "I hope we can stop the killer."

"Maybe it's better we don't."

"Hm?"

"Let’s say it is a vampire, humouring Shinra, and it doesn't have a choice. It needs to eat or It will probably die. The world's overpopulated anyway."

"For a guy who loves humans your pretty calm about them being killed off." Izaya shrugged again. "It's still wrong. If they have to they should kill the bad people, like that pedo and those punks we took down."

"Nothing’s black and white Shizu-chan. Who's to tell a bad person from a good one? Besides, what if 'bad' people also taste 'bad'. For all you know they could throw up if they drink from someone like that." Izaya held his breath a moment. He was getting over emotional and he knew it. If he wasn't careful he was going to spill. He was too vulnerable right now, and Shizuo's hand was moving up his thigh so close to his crotch...

"It's still evil." Izaya froze. Evil huh? "They'd have to be pretty fucked not to care. Probably some heartless monster." Izaya suddenly stood, Shizuo's hands jolting back as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm not feeling well. Bye." He quickly left, darting through the crowd.

"Wow wait!" Shizuo took chase, the smaller man out of sight by the time he made his way out the door. He swore, certain he scared him off by touching him too much and too close. He groaned and hurried back in to pay, wanting to go to Izaya's house after and apologies or something. The bartender informed him Izaya had already left money covering the drinks. He grabbed out his mobile to text the other, swearing again as he saw Izaya's contact had no number, only a note that said 'I'll call you ;P'.

Shizuo sighed and sat back down on the stool. He'd messed up, so it was probably best to let Izaya be. He'd only make it worse.

"Give me another double." At least he could drink away the rejection.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Shizuo found himself at the next Black Roses' meeting, hoping to speak with Izaya there, but the Flea was nowhere in sight. He hadn't contacted him or turned up in Ikebukuro in the week. A few times he'd gone to Izaya's to talk, but always chickened out when he was close to the tall building Izaya's condo was in. Tom had questioned him on their meet up, but Shizuo had not replied, giving him enough information that it could have been better.

Walker had spray painted a black rose onto Shinra's table, which he hadn't been overly ecstatic about when he came back into the room with everyone's sushi orders. Since no one caught a vampire but all three groups caught a perpetrator of some kind he had been forced to buy them all sushi. Simon had been very happy with the payday.

"Dig in."

"I still say we won. We caught four people! You guys only caught one!" Kida argued. "Mikado put his body at stake!"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Mikado practically groaned.

"What if those gang bangers actually raped him?! We earned our reward!" Kida yelled, ignoring Mikado.

"If Mikado had been hurt wouldn't that mean you'd have broken your promise to protect him?" Anri asked.

"I would never! But I can only protect him so much! They were four big guys! We thought it was three till one just jumped out of nowhere after they herded him into that ally." Kida said it like it was nothing that his friend had been in mortal peril.

"Can we pleease stop talking about it!" Mikado begged, looking tired of the topic. No doubt Kida hadn't shut up to him about it all through the school week.

"Hehe, sorry." Mikado turned away from Kida, looking angry at the blond. "What?" Mikado didn't reply, acting like a wife scorned ignoring her husband.

"We earned ours too, Namie was almost killed by a murderer!" Erika said dramatically and Walker nodded. "If it weren't for Simon and the miracle of a woman's heels, she'd have been stabbed."

"We'll I paid so our group gets sushi too. Who's is the Otoro pack?"

"Izaya-san's." Simon said.

"Where's Izaya?" Shinra asked. Everyone shrugged and most looked to Namie.

"He's been in a weird mood all week. As far as I know he won’t leave his condo. I'll take the sushi over to his. He hasn't been eating and I need to pick up some files." Namie explained taking the sushi and putting it in her purse.

"Maybe he's on his man-period." Kida offered jokingly.

"I'll tell him you said that. Remember who pays for your rent." Namie warned.

"Izaya-san pays your rent?" Anri asked.

"Only partially! I do jobs for him like Celty does for extra cash. I kind of owe him for showing me the ropes when I moved over." Kida said with a shrug.

Shinra coughed for attention and continued the meeting.

"Well back to matters to do with the group, I for one am out of ideas. We're all over the internet for our good deeds capturing bad guys, we're basically superhero's.-"

"Can we have superhero names!?" Erika asked jumping out of her seat, Walker striking a superhero pose with her.

"No. Being online heroes isn't what we set out for. Does anyone have any ideas on how to catch our vampire?"

"We can do some research." Anri offered, speaking for herself, Kida and Mikado.

"We're not certain it is a vampire." Dotachin brought up.

"But till proven otherwise we are to act as though it is." Shinra said.

"Taking down bad guys along the way!" Erika proclaimed.

"Yes I suppose." Shinra agreed

"What do we do once we catch it?" Tom asked.

"Create an antidote?" Mikado asked.

"Kill it!" Yelled Erika.

"Dissect it." Namie argued.

"Rehabilitation may be best." Anri suggested

"All sushi diet." Simon agreed.

"We really won’t know what to do with it till we find out who it is. If it's evil, we kill it, if not we help it find alternate methods of eating." Shinra said, to which the group seemed to agree.

"We could invite it to join the group and drink the blood of bad people that deserve death." Suggested Anri to, which Mikado nodded.

"What if bad people make them feel sick?" Shizuo mumbled to himself, thinking about what Izaya had said and voicing them quietly. The tables occupants all turned to look at him, surprised he's spoke and in such an out-of-it manner.

"I suppose that's... possible." Shinra said, looking to Shizuo almost suspicious. The others continued talking while Shizuo remained quiet. Celty came up behind Shizuo and showed him her PDA while everyone was busy discussing vampire hunting strategies for which they had no clue what to do in.

-Are you okay? You've been looking a bit down since you got here.

Shizuo smiled at Celty's attentive observation.

"I'm fine." She didn't seem convinced but didn't push, giving him a nod and going back to stand by Shinra. His mind wandered the rest of the meeting, evolving around a certain red eyed informant.

 

§

 

Almost another full week passed and Izaya still hadn't shown his face or called Shizuo. The blond took a long drag of his cigarette as he walked through Ikebukuro's dark streets on his way home. Friday and Saturday being his days off he had gone over to see Kasuka an hour for lunch and ended up wandering around his territory aimlessly, for longer than he'd realized. He hadn't been aware when the sun had gone down or that he'd also been chain smoking and was now buying his third thirty pack from a vending machine. His mind was muddled and chaotic. He just couldn't stop thinking, couldn't leave and go into that box of nothing in his head. As soon as he tried to relax the urge for a cigarette hit and all these random thoughts would come flying in.

"Shizuo-san eat sushi, sushi good." Shizuo rose his head from watching his walking feet and realized he was out the front of Russian Sushi. Simon stood at the door and greeted him with a huge smile. The store was empty and looked about to close, but Simon still held the door open invitingly for him, and he was hungry. Shizuo shrugged to himself and went in after dropping his cigarette and stepping on it, the tall Russian following and picking up the butt to put in the bin.

"What you like?"

"Just a tuna sushi roll." The tall man nodded and went to make the order, also making something else in the process by the look. Shizuo didn't question and went to the drink fridge, getting out a large chocolate milk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, looking at it and recalling it was the one he had put aside to pay Izaya back for the drinks they'd had. He stuffed it back in his pocket and took out his card instead. The dark-skinned Russian passed him his sushi and he payed for the meal,

"Shizuo-san stay and eat. Bad walk and eat." Shizuo gave in with a nod and sat, taking a big gulp of his flavoured milk before biting into the roll of sushi. Simon left him to his meal, finishing cleaning up and closing the shop. Once he was done he stood and thanked the sushi enthusiast who suddenly stopped him, handing the blond a plastic sushi container holding Otoro pieces.

"Shizuo-san take this to Izaya-san. Sushi good for sickness."

"He's not sick I don't think, but thanks." Shizuo nodded in appreciation and left, excited for the excuse to finally visit the louse. His feet knew the way and using the excuse for himself that the Otoro could go warm he hurried along.

It took no time to arrive at Izaya's street, into the building, up the stairs because the elevator took too long, and through the hall on the top floor to Izaya's white condo door. He froze as he stood before it, hand raised to knock. Should he? He was there now so he might as well. He took a deep breath and knocked. Three minutes later with no reply he knocked again. Another two minutes with patience lose he tried the handle, surprised as he found it left unlocked. Worried now he slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black and the heater was left on, warming the room like a humid day.

"Flea?" He received no response and walked in, calling again a little louder. "Louse?" Still no response he walked in and shut the door, feeling the heat quickly and taking off his black bartender overcoat along with his shoes, switching off the heater. "Izaya!" Still no reply. He switches the light on, hearing a quiet whimper. He froze and listened closely, noticing a quiet breathing coming from under a bundled blanket on the coach. "Flea?"

"Go 'way." Came the cute muffled reply from under the blankets. Shizuo couldn't help but smile as he walked over, crouching down in front of the bundle and putting the Otoro down on the table. He carefully lifted the blankets corner. Izaya's hand swiped out suddenly and pulled the blanket back. Shizuo chuckled to himself.

"I brought you food from Simon."

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"...It's Otoro."

"M m." Izaya refused curling into an even tighter ball.

"Come on Flea." Shizuo tore the blanket away to reveal the louse tucked in a fetal position.

"Ahh!!" He looked pained as he covered his eyes and tried to hide in the couches corner, repeating 'it hurts!' over and over again. Shizuo panicked and gave the blanket back.

"What did I do?!"

"It's too bright idiot! Get out and turn off the light!" Shizuo hurried to the light switch and flicked it off, the louse’s whimpers dying down. Sighing in relief he went back over and crouched by Izaya again, the ravenette already tucked in the blanket again, hiding his face in his arms.

"Sorry, you must be feeling pretty sick." Izaya grumbled in reply.

"You need to go."

"I will okay, just, let me say sorry for scaring you off when we went out. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. Here." He fished the note out of his pocket and put it on the table. "That's for the drinks. Try eating the Otoro huh?" He pet the mess of pitch black hair, finding it far darker than usual, like a black hole sucking in all light. He must have been touching Izaya's head a few seconds too long because he rose his head from his arms to look at him, a blank and piercing expression. His eyes were bright red, glowing in the dark against his pale white skin.

"Shit Flea you need a doctor, you look like a fucking ghost." He pressed his hand to the man’s forehead, the louse's eyes shutting and his body moving into the warmth. His skin was as cold as a dead mans, and Shizuo didn't want to pull his hand away. Izaya didn't look like he wanted him to pull away either.

The blonds hand slowly trailed down the side of his face to caress his cheek, Izaya leaning in to the warm touch with a helpless and vulnerable expression. His ruby eyes opened half way, both begging him closer and telling him he should run. Shizuo looked on with wide honey orbs. He was probably going to regret this, with the way Izaya reacted to his touch last time, but he couldn't help it. Completely sober he was leaning closer, only an inch from Izaya's lips. The ravenette made no move to make distance between them.

The smaller whimpered as their lips met, looking ready to cry as Shizuo pulled back slightly only to kiss him again and again, softly each time. Izaya leaned in closer, body begging for Shizuo's warmth.

"Please-" Shizuo interrupted him with a kiss, "St-op-" His voice broke as his body shivered, hands and breathing shaky.

"I can't." The blond admitted. It was like when he lost control of his temper, hurting the ones he loved. He knew he'd pay for it by Izaya's hand, but right now he couldn't stop.

His arms wrapped around the man's thin waist as he crawled up onto the couch with him, sighing into the kiss as the informants shaking hands made their way up his body. A cold hand came to rest on the side of his neck while the other held his shoulder.

Izaya's claws pressed into the blonde’s skin as he exhaled, lips dragging down his neck, making the bodyguard hold in a curse. He could feel himself begin to get hard as his neck was kissed and licked, hands slipping down Izaya's waist and hips to grip his upper thighs, holding the smaller's behind against his abdomen.

Shizuo's eyes widened and his breath hitched as Izaya made a hiss like growl suddenly, and sharp fangs broke through the skin of his neck. The blond grunted but didn't move, fully capable of throwing the other off, but he'd be lying if he said it hurt in a bad way and he honestly wasn't that surprised. He had kind of clued on, besides, he'd though Izaya was a vampire or something back when they were in high-school anyway. It was nice to be right for once.

The messy and desperate sucking on his neck coupled with the vampire's pleasure moans as he drank the delicious warmth made Shizuo's pants tighten, Izaya's grip on him loosening and his sucking getting weaker. He seemed to go limp against him, the blond worried again.

"Izaya?" He pushed the blackette back in the chair to see his face.

"Go- g-get out-!" He gasped, looking like he was about to pass out or have a fit.

He was less pale already, but his eyes were still a burning crimson, ready to sink his fangs into the blond again and again. He needed more.

"It's okay. I kind of get it now." He poked the bleeding wound, coating his finger and putting it in the others mouth. Izaya moaned and licked the digit clean before pulling away with a weak mewl.

"Stop." It sounded so pathetic Shizuo couldn't help holding him close in a hug.

"It’s okay if you want more. I doubt even like this you can kill me." Hopefully he didn't eat his words. Izaya whimpered from where Shizuo had tucked the informants head into his neck, so desperate to bite into it.

"Please stop!" Izaya's begs seemed to go unheard.

"Why? Do I taste bad?" The blond asked light-heartedly.

Their last meeting had left him torn, not by Shizuo's actions but his words. He's been cut so deep, having an erratic out of control beast like Shizuo call him, a self-controlled lover of humans, a heartless monster. He couldn't bring himself to leave the house, especially to hunt. He already drank the bare minimum for his beloved human’s sake, his repressed body taking toll, leaving his starved form cold and frail while his mind went mad.

Shizuo's lips pressed to his, opening the soft doors, Izaya's mouth getting the taste of his sweet blood, dripping from Shizuo's tongue which the blond had bitten. He moaned and sucked the organ, biting it again himself and holding Shizuo's face as he drank, getting up onto his knees till he was above the blond, still kissing down on him. Hands slipped to the back of Shizuo's head and pulled it back, making the blond shiver as Izaya held him there, licking and sucking inside Shizuo's open mouth. He was so hard it hurt, and he knew the other was just as excited by the hard-on pressing into his abs. He gripped Izaya's ass, causing the other to growl and bite his bottom lip, starting to suck there too as his hips swayed, grinding into the bodyguard’s washboard stomach hidden under his shirt. Izaya's still shaking hands slipped down to his front and began to fumble with the buttons, Shizuo giving him a hand and quickly pulling their lips apart to pull it off. Izaya immediately latched back on, hands grabbing his head and neck to pull him back in and crash his hot lips against Izaya's, the cool skin slowly warming.

He was becoming obsessed with the warmth, wanting to rip of the blonde’s clothes, then his skin, past his muscles and bones to his warm heart so he could hold it in his hands and feel it's heat against his lips. He loved the man's warmth, his stupid soul that was polar to his, like a magnetic force pulling him close and pushing him away.

Shizuo had started to undo his pants and was now slipping them down his legs, pushing the other down onto his back violently so he could pull them off. Izaya gasped as he was force to lay on the couch, his blood thirsty eyes meeting the blond beast's crazed and hungry ones. Anyone else seeing such an expression directed at them would have run in terror, but Izaya's body shook with excitement and thirst as blood dripped out the beast's mouth. He really looked like a monster as he descended down on Izaya, kissing him violently as he fumbled with his own zipper. Shizuo bit down on his neck making his entire body convulse. So the biter liked to be bitten huh?

Shizuo's fly now open their erections rubbed together, only their tight underwear separating the burning flesh. Izaya hooked his legs around the blonde’s waist and suddenly threw him off onto the floor. Too hot and turned on he pushed the table beside him out the way unbothered, especially glad he had been when Izaya stood over him and began to strip. The ex-bartender watched with a small smile as the clothes began to land on the floor around him, Izaya shivering as he stood naked above him and put his fur trim jacket back on, raising the hood over his head. He was so damn sexy coming down to sit between the blonde’s legs, his own wide open as he pulling the beasts pants off. He sat between the others bare legs and abandoned his pants to the side before leaning down to bite into Shizuo's thigh, making the blond grunt as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Izaya bit him over and over again, the wounds quickly clogging themselves when Izaya moved onto the next. He hissed as Izaya bit behind his knee, unable to help laughing as he began to lick up the blood. Izaya dropped the leg and started to pull down his boxers, only exposing his cock at first which slapped against his abdomen. He was sweating like hell now. The room was too hot, despite being pretty much naked and the cool of Izaya's cooling touch, no longer as icy as before.

The blond gasped as his cock was suddenly engulfed in Izaya's refreshing mouth, hissing and jolting in pain for the first time in forever as Izaya bit down on the veins there. Pain turned to pleasure as Izaya licked up the flowing blood, making him even hotter, and the blood spill even faster. Izaya stayed there sucking the easy blood flow, Shizuo's head thrown back as he was given the best blow of his life.

Izaya pulled back and bit between his leg and crotch, sucking there a few seconds before crawling up and biting Shizuo's side. The impatient panting blond grabbed the skinny tanned vampire and pushed him into the floor, the informant's thin and sexy body displayed before him, framed by his fluffy jacket. He ripped off his underwear and immediately began to grind their hard-on's together, holding Izaya's arms down above his head, the blackette's fingers twitching and claws ready to peel off his skin. His breath hitched as Izaya let his voice out, moaning shamelessly and pressing up against the others huge, bloody cock.

The Flea's blissful expression, eyes shut and mouth open with sharp fangs exposed, only made him harder too. His eyes fluttered, barely open as he looked up at Shizuo and panted like a whore. The blond groaned and leaned closer to kiss his wet and begging lips, met with the copper taste of his tongue. He panted as their slick erections rubbed up against one another and kissed down Izaya's jaw, biting the others neck and earlobe, making him shiver and jolt. Izaya lifted his head and bit into the blonde’s neck again on the other side, then biting his collar, and up to his shoulder before licking up all the blood he'd spilled. The blond swore to himself and let the others hands go, which immediately grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back so they were both sitting up, before slipping them down his arms. The vampire was sitting over his legs, thighs open as he humped against Shizuo's hard abdomen, while the blonde’s hard-on rubbed up into the crevice of his ass, one of the bodyguard's arms wrapping around the red-eyed vampire’s thin waist.

Izaya lifted Shizuo's free arm to his lip, biting down on his bicep as he did, which automatically flexed, blood overflowing into the bloodsucker’s mouth. He'd never savoured the taste of good blood to this extent, it was too dangerous, but here he was drinking away and the monster still had plenty to spare. It was euphoric.

He bit down his fore-arm to his wrist, biting around it and then kissing the beasts hand before biting down and lapping at the palm wound. The two fell back with a moan as Shizuo began kissing down his chest, nuzzling his nipple and biting it before nipping down his body. He dipped his tongue into the other's bellybutton, making him half giggle half moan, and then bit down on his abdomen. His loud mewls seemed to echo as he humped upwards, whimpering as he was met with only air.

Shizuo bit into the others thigh, tongue slipping down to his ass and right down the crevice. Loud moans followed as he parted the other's cheeks and rimmed him with his tongue. Izaya couldn't keep still, claws leaving long tears in the white bloodstained carpet and body constantly arching as his eyes rolled back. That warm tongue pleasuring him in such a place was sending him more insane than his starvation. He needed so much more.

"A-haa-ah-S-Shi-zwo-!" Even more excited by his name being called he pulled back and pushed his lover's legs apart, pushing him back and forcing the other to support himself with his arms as Shizuo exposed his glistening entrance.

"N-n-Y-Yess-ha-!" Izaya gasped out with his head back and mouth wide in ecstasy as Shizuo pressed against his entrance with his huge member. In one swift motion Shizuo was impaled within him, Izaya letting out a deep moan, meeting the blonde’s frantic thrusts as he dropped back flat against the floor.

The bite of Shizuo's dick as he stretched him without mercy burned so good. He gasped and groaned with mouth wide and eyes shut, listening to the sounds of Shizuo's breath hitching and their skin slapping together. He was already so close.

Shizuo's body was beginning to feel weak for the first time in forever, struggling to keep up with his own natural pace as he came closer and closer to the edge. Izaya's claws broke through the skin on his wrists where he gripped as he gasped, muscles clenching and releasing as he orgasmed, cum landing on his chest and up on Shizuo's. The blond groaned and continued thrusting into Izaya's hole even after the others body went limp and he lay panting. Finally, he slowed, cumming into Izaya's velvet entrance with a light moan, eyes clenched shut.

Panting heavily he loomed over the other, looking down to see Izaya was facing to the side, fringe covering his eyes and lips in a tight line. Recovered from his euphoria Shizuo looked away and pulled out with a groan, Izaya letting out a light 'ah' and shivering as he was emptied, sticky cum and blood dripping from his red and enflamed entrance. Shizuo slowly picked the other up in his arms, holding him gently to his chest, almost in a bridal manner, as he slowly stood and walked the silent lamia back to his room in the dark. Thankfully Izaya's sheets were black so he needn't worry about stains from their blood covered and cum dotted bodies.

He heard the Flea sniff as he put him down to sit on the beds edge and notice a tear slipping down his flushed cheek.

"Izaya?" He crouched in front of him and carefully pushed the now dark-brown fringe from his eyes, fresh tears dripping from the maroon eyes avoiding his.

"I'm sorry." The informant's voice was broken and guilt ridden. Shizuo held his face softly and turned Izaya to face him.

"Hey, it's okay." Izaya let out a sob as the hand of the person whom claimed he was a disgusting monster caressed him so lovingly.

"I-I didn't mean to be born like this. I can't help it. Don't hate me. "

"I don't hate you stupid." Shizuo hopped up onto the bed, crossing his legs and pulling the crying Flea into his lap, head in his chest as he held him close.

"I don't hate it though, that's the worst part. I hate that I love my bloodlust so much. I want to kill all I love. I want to kill you, I want to drink you dry because your so kind and stupid and pure it's so disgusting and sweet and I want to kill you because I love you so much." Izaya sobbed again, hugging the blond tight around his neck. "If I kill you... You'll be mine forever." Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion as he processed the words.

"If you kill me I'll be dead and you won’t be able to see me ever again." Izaya seemed to ponder this, as if he had never thought about it before. "Besides, I doubt you could kill me anyway."

"Never know..." Izaya whispered drawing lazy circles on his shoulder. Shizuo took the hand in his and kissed his palm, followed by his fingers and the back.

"I love you too I think." Izaya huffed a laugh, dry eyes tearing up again.

"I thought you said I was disgusting and wrong."

"I didn't understand then."

"And you’re just going to throw away your true opinion so easily and accept me?" The question was extremely sarcastic. Shizuo smiled at Izaya who lay against his chest, looking into his now calm eyes.

"We 'monsters' have to stick together. Besides, your worth giving up my opinion for." Izaya gave a little laugh, flattered by the blonds stupid and romantic words that both disgusted and wooed him.

"I can't believe I just cried in front of you." He said embarrassed, hiding his face in Shizuo's masculine chest

"Shouldn't you be more concerned we just had sex?"

"Oh please, the whole of Japan saw that coming. There are entire chatrooms and forums devoted to it. "

"So you've wanted to?"

"Maybe. I will admit it was my main high-school fantasy, but I always drank you dry straight after."

"At least I know I'm not the only one who gets hard in our fights, thinking about killing you." Izaya giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

Shizuo sighed exhausted. He felt like he'd just finished an intense workout.

"Why is it so hot in here anyway? I'm still sweating."

"This rooms cold for me. That's why I was in the lounge with the heater."

"You mean the sauna?"

"I like being warm. My body's colder than yours."

"M. Wait... Are you dead? Or rather undead?"

"Do I look it?"

"...No?"

"Then no. I was pretty close earlier though. Shizuo saved me from myself, even if he was the reason."

"Reason for what?"

"I haven't eaten cause you called me a monster and said I was heartless." Izaya mumbled, embarrassed he had been so easily hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry." Izaya looked up at him surprised, before smiling and giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you." Shizuo smiled and held him close, becoming annoyed by the jacket between him and the Flea's skin.

"I'll keep you warmer than this stupid thing." He slipped the jacket off and wrapped the already shivering Flea in his arms, pulling back the blankets and slipping under with Izaya laying on him.

The vampire yawned, lying flat on him with their stomachs together, arms around Shizuo's shoulders and head on his chest while the blond held him with his hands resting on his lower back and legs between the Flea's open one's.

"Shizu-chan should be careful or I'll steal all his warm, every, last, drop." Izaya's hands walked up his neck over a bite there as he spoke, steps in time with his words.

"...I'm not gonna turn into a vampire now am I?"

"Nah, there's a big ritual that doesn't usually work for that."

"Good, I think I'm monster enough already." Izaya chuckled and nodded as Shizuo began stroking his head. "You okay?"

"Honestly, I'm hungry now. I haven't been able to eat all day." Shizuo chuckled and sat up.

"I'll go get the Otoro."

"Nooo, stay. I'll get cold."

"I'll bring you the extra blanket in the lounge back." He promised, kissing his head and slipping out from under the informant who groaned and planted him face in the mattress.

"You lucky the mattress has a warm spot now or I'd bite you again." Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's muffled comment and left the room.

The lounge was a bit of a mess, even in the dark, covered in dots of blood and a line of cum on the seat, probably from when Izaya came. He quickly pushed aside the random thought of licking it off, convincing himself it was disgusting now it was cold. The room had cooled and the Otoro didn't seem to have gone iffy yet which was good, the blanket had also somehow managed to remain clean through it all.

He returned to Izaya's room, the Flea in the same position as when he had left face down in the sheets. He shut the door and walked over to sit on the bedside beside the dark-brunette, who lifted his head on arrival in a cute manner.

"Here." The others eye's glittered as he was passed the plastic container, which he quickly ripped the elastic band off and shoved a piece in his mouth. He couldn't hide the enjoyment on his face, it just tasted so good.

Shizuo hopped in beside him and put the other blanket over him, laying down on his side to face him, resting his arm over Izaya's lower back in a lose hug. Izaya finished his food in record time and licked his fingers clean, the blond watching with a smile at the sexy sight before sighing.

"We should shower."

"Why waste Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

"Hm?" Izaya crawled onto him and proceeded to lick his skin clean, the blond exhaling blissfully as Izaya's wet tongue trailed all over his body, licking up all the dry blood and cum and giving Shizuo an unsatisfactory blow job, only licking off the mess and then moving on making, the blond groan. When he finished he wore a dark cheeky smile, propped up on his hands and knees over the other.

"Now you need to help clean out my ass~" He whispered sexily.

"How's that?"

"Use your fingers and I'll lick them clean."

"Use your own fingers." Shizuo challenged.

"Do you really want me to do it myself? 'Cause I will." Shizuo thought a moment and changed his mind, hands already on the others pert ass. Izaya made a quiet noise as he shoved two fingers in, pulling them in and out and swirling them around inside.

"Shit Shizuo, I said clean not finger me so good I cum again."

"Almost done." He wiped up the cum slipping down the others legs before putting his hand before him. "Here" Izaya took the offered hand, swallowing the glistening digits that had been in his ass with a soft moan. Shizuo bit back a curse as he watched Izaya lick and suck his fingers, not quiet in the least. They were both getting hard again.

"Shizuooo~ lick me clean, it's just my cum left." Shizuo immediately took the invite, licking the cum that had splattered onto Izaya's hard nipples making him gasp. He licked down his flat stomach and up his thighs, cleaning off all the glistening white.

"Your hard." He pointed out. Izaya bit his lip.

"Hypocrite."

"We'll get messy again if we do it."

"We don't have to." Confused Shizuo let Izaya pull him with him as Izaya fell back into the bed. "I suck you and you suck me." He nodded immediately and turned around, Izaya taking his cock in his mouth the second it was close enough. He groaned and lowered himself down to Izaya's, fitting the entire length in his mouth. Izaya's mouth stopped working a moment as Shizuo began to suck, the other's erection already so big it was hard to fit inside his mouth. They both moaned and sucked harder, wanting to cum quickly due to their exhausted bodies.

Shizuo had to hold Izaya down by his hips to avoid chocking as the smaller began to jerk his hips up as he lost his control, only exciting him further. He gripped the blonde’s strong thighs and sucked harder as he came closer, so close that every now and then his head would fall back and Shizuo's dick would slip from his mouth. He could taste Shizuo's erection dripping on his tongue. It tasted so much better fresh.

Shizuo suddenly bit down on his dick and he came with a surprised squeak. Izaya moaned causing Shizuo to get even closer, Izaya riding out his orgasm as the blond continued to suck him dry. Having cum and now being exhausted his mouth stopped working again, but that quickly changed as Shizuo began playing with his entrance.

"Ah-ha-! Stop! I-I can't anymore."

"Hurry up and finish me off then. I'm so fucking close." Izaya's arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him down, sucking even harder than before now he could really focus.

"Shit-Ah-" The blond burst into his mouth, Izaya bobbing as Shizuo tried not to thrust in his orgasm, body tensed. When he was finally done, he let himself pant and be pushed over back into the pillows by Izaya, who crawled back on top. He moaned to himself.

"Mmm, Shizuo definitely tastes best fresh."

"Get here." He pulled the other down onto him and kissed him passionately, the two moaning as they battled tongues and lightly tugged each other’s hair. They parted lips with content sighs and Izaya slipped off, cuddling into his partner’s side as the blankets were pulled up over them and he was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Night Flea."

"Sweet dreams Beast."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't wanna go. Why are you even still here? Don't you have a home or a cardboard box or something?" Izaya argued to the fully dressed blond while he still lay naked on the bed.

"Very funny, considering you begged me to stay this morning claiming you'd freeze to death. Hurry up and get dressed." Shizuo threw Izaya's clean change of clothes at him.

"Since when are you so keen to see me with clothes on?"

"No I'm just not keen for anyone else to see you without them on."

"But I don't want to go to Shinra's stupid vampire hunting meeting." The smaller whined like a child.

"Well if you don't go people might start to get suspicious."

"I'll get cold."

"But doesn't drinking blood make you warm? Are you still thirsty after this morning?"

"I'm always thirsty. Though less than usual today."

"Well come to the meeting and I'll stay over another night."

"But you have work tomorrow?" The blond thought a moment, having forgotten.

"Then you can stay over at mine. It's closer to Shinra's anyway. Come on."

"Ugh, fine." The two left shortly after the vampires had dressed, walking to Shinra's through the dark streets, Izaya looking at the ground.

"What you staring at the bricks for?"

"Looking out for condoms." Izaya said, still staring at the ground ahead fixedly.

"Pffft! A little late for that."

"And here I was hoping you'd want to play doctor with me." He said seductively.

"Depends who's doctor. I don't trust you with anything in Shinra's practice." Izaya giggled and leaned closer, Shizuo taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

The two let go of one another when they reached Shinra's, Izaya having already noted a few surprised looks and two photographs taken along the way. Oh well, he'd deal with it later.

"Hm. There's no one here." Shizuo pointed out as they entered the doctors home.

"... That's, weird. Maybe they left already to do something stupid?"

"Not at all. I just cancelled the meeting and didn't tell either of you." Shinra said with a smile, coming out of nowhere.

"You wasted our time just to be a dick? Really?" Izaya growled and Shinra laughed sheepishly.

"Not at all. I have important information for you both." His put on his proud and confident 'scientific' voice, as Izaya called it, when he spoke aloud like he was a famous scientist on television or something. That was probably what was going on in his head. "I have been researching vampires after my father for longer than I have admitted to the group. The Black Roses' was really just a front to confirm my suspicions on a few things."

"Let me reiterate, you dragged us all out here and wasted our time just to be a mad scientist dick?"

"Doctor, not scientist. Now my suspicions have been confirmed I have some information for you Shizuo." Izaya looked nervous, did Shinra know? Did he think Shizuo didn't know?

"Izaya should only drink around half a litre three times a day like meals and sometimes may need to binge as he does now. Binging always isn't healthy as it slowly starves the body and as soon as he's miss a meal by a few hours, especially as he drinks the bare minimum at the moment, he goes, in scientific terms, 'coo coo'." Izaya's jaw had dropped. Was Shinra seriously giving him tips? Since when did he even know?!

"When a vampire begins to starve they slowly go insane, or sick and weak, even all three. They also become highly aggressive and violent."

"You knew?" The blond said in shock, Shinra nodding.

"I was trying to get Izaya to confess and come to me for help the entire time." He explained. "I have blood reserved for vampires now."

"You knew I knew?" Shizuo was baffled. Shinra coughed into his hand and blushed.

"I may have stalked Izaya a bit. By the way, your walls are really thin Izaya." Izaya blushed red and hid behind Shizuo, cuddling into the monster's back.

"Stupid Shinra, that was a really dumb idea trying to get me to come out you know?" Shinra shrugged as Izaya told him off.

"We got a happy couple or two out of it, didn't we?" He said with a smile.

"Oh great, a vampire and a hulk. Spell for disaster much? Well done Shinra, clap clap for you. Who's the second?" Izaya asked coming out from behind Shizuo. Shinra shrugged.

"Just a hunch, here." Izaya took the blood bag offered up to him. "I can't guarantee it's not 'bad'."

"Whatever. Could you go out so I can drink please?" Izaya said rudely.

"Coming Shizuo?" Shinra asked, leaving the room.

"I'll stay." He nodded to the blond and left, shutting the door behind him.

"What you staring for?"

"Nothing. I just recon it's kind of hot seeing you with blood dripping down your lips and your sexy fangs out." Izaya blushed as Shizuo trailed a finger across his bottom lip. "I kind of want to starve you one day and then be the one to slowly bring you back from your insanity. Is that selfish?"

"Very. Let’s do it sometime." Izaya said with a grin, leaning on the blonde’s chest. Shizuo smiled back and held his head, the two leaning in to kiss softly.

"Hey, should we tell the group you’re the 'threat'? They'd probably all understand, besides Erika, but she'd be happy once we say we're together."

"Nah, it's a fun game! Besides I don't want Namie trying to dissect me, she's already trying to get me to sell her my brain once I'm dead to find out whether I really am crazy or if love for all humans is a mental disease. Oh! Let's have some fun with the group!" You could tell by his evil look he didn't mean inviting them all round for a drink.

"How?"

"We can play secret-couple-that-can't-keep-their-hands-off-each-other-and-always-flirt-and-play-around-under-the-table-then-deny-they're-together."

"Sounds fun." Izaya giggled and let Shizuo hug him from behind as he bit into the blood bag.

Meanwhile Shinra nodded to himself from outside the door where he'd been eavesdropping and sent the text he'd just finished typing.

 

§

 

Mikado's mobile beeped, calling for his attention. He moaned sleepily and reached for the phone, face down in his futon pillow. Raising his head, he looked at the glowing screen before him, illuminating his messy hair and sweaty skin.

-Our suspicions were correct, No danger. Keep quiet. -Shinra

Mikado smiled to himself and sent a smiley face beside the words 'same here' in return, shutting the mobile and putting it back onto the carpet as he sighed and lay back down on his side.

"Who you texting?" Kida asked, sounding tired as he came up from under the covers.

"Just Shinra, The Black Roses' probably won't be catching a vampire anytime soon I think."

"Aww shame. C'm'ere." Mikado blushed as he was brought closer by the arm around his bare waist, the two's naked and still wet bodies pressing together. He shivered as the blonde’s lips went to the fresh wound on his neck and gasped as he softly sucked, licking the blood that slipped down the brunette’s throat and crawling on top of him, their still sticky crotches pressing together, making the two boys moan. Kida kissed him softly, the taste of blood still fresh on the others tongue, yellow eyes glowing as he pulled away, leaving his friend panting.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name all night long~" Kida promised, and the blond always made well on his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! WHO SAW THAT COMING!? Hope you liked :D


End file.
